A Day to Remember
by FoxFairy400
Summary: Just a little short story of Snape and an OC. You'll get this if you read my story 'Snape's Lost Children.' Kinda like a prelude to that. My first Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: This is just a little story of Snape and Serenity. Kinda like a prelude to 'Snape's Lost Children.' Full story later! I picture them at like a hotel or something.

**A Day to Remember**

Severus woke up and was blinded by the light coming in from the window. He stood up and closed the shades. As he walked back to his bed, he was pushed onto the floor. He stood up to find Serenity laying on his bed smiling at him. "Good Morning sleepy head." She said happily. Severus sat up and laughed a little. "I'm tired; may I please get in the bed?" He asked. Serenity sighed. "What is it?" He asked. "You forgot what today was." She got off the bed. "What?" He stood up. "You said that we were gunna go to the pier down the street." She said. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry. I'll get ready now." Severus said. He _did _ask her if she wanted to go to the pier today. Serenity smiled. "I'll wait in the lobby for you." She said. She left. Severus let out a sigh and made his bed. He thought of the way Serenity looked just now. Her hair was long and neat; she had on a long sleeved pinkish-purple dress with white sneakers on. But the part of her that he loved most of all was the fact that she was a half-elf. She was half-blooded, just like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour Severus came running into the lobby toward Serenity. She stood up. "You know what you should do?" She said to him. Severus looked at her. "Set your alarm clock so you can get up, that's what I did." She said smiling. He laughed. She hugged him and held his hand. "Let's go." She said. Severus smiled and ran out with Serenity to the pier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the pier, Severus got Serenity and himself wristbands for rides so they don't have to use tickets. "What do you want to go on first?" Serenity asked. "I don't know, you pick." He said. Serenity looked around. "Okay, how about this?" She pointed to the swing ride. _(A/N: You know, those one's where you sit on the seats and you go up in the air and spin around...) _"Alright." Severus said. They ran to the ride. When they got there, Severus and Serenity sat near each other and talked until the ride started. When it did, Severus got a little nervous. As they went around he herd Serenity scream. He looked over at her and she was smiling. He reached out for her hand. She looked over at him, she grabbed his hand, but there hand holding didn't last long as they went around. When they did let go Serenity was laughing. Severus smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day, progressed Severus and Serenity went on slow and fast rides...mostly fast rides. Then around noon, they got hungry. Severus went to go get some drinks and funnel cake _(A/N; It was the first type of food I thought of XD) _while Serenity went to find somewhere to sit. They sat at a little wooden table, shared the funnel cake, and talked about what they were going to do when they graduated. When they finished they just wandered around looking for more rides. Then they found one that looked a lot of fun. _(A/N: I don't know the name of the ride, but it's the one when they play the rock music and you spin around fast and then you go backwards...if you haven't heard of the ride I'm sorry I couldn't remember the name of the ride.) _When the ride started to go Severus held onto Serenity's hand. But as the ride got faster Severus and Serenity got crammed into one part of the seat. They started to laugh, even though it hurt Severus side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Serenity said as they walked around. "It's okay, don't worry. Hey, let's go in there." Severus pointed to a fun house. "There?" She asked. "Yeah." Severus smiled. "Okay..." She said. They went inside. The first part was a filled with mirrors and you had to find your way out like a maze. Severus and Serenity were separated. "S-Severus..." Serenity asked nervously to the maze. She hated fun houses so much. The only reason she went in was that it made Severus happy. Just then, a creepy laughing noise came from nowhere. She screamed and started to run. Then she ran into a figure, she screamed louder. The figure grabbed her. She screamed Severus' name. "It's okay! It's okay!" The figure exclaimed. She recognized the voice. It was Severus. She hugged him tightly. Severus hugged her back. "Let's go." he said. He held her hand the entire time until they got out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they left the fun house, they went on the Ferris wheel. It was dark outside and Severus held Serenity close to him. "Why did you say you were okay with going in when you didn't want to?" Severus asked. "It made you happy." Serenity said. "Serenity...If something scares you, don't go through with it just to make me happy." Severus said. Serenity smiled. She let out a soft gasp when she looked out the window of the Ferris wheel and saw the sight. All you could see was lights of the other rides and the beach. Severus turned Serenity toward him so they were facing each other, and said, "I love you." They kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape woke up and looked around. He was in his own room in the Slytherin common room. It was all a dream. Snape looked over to the picture on the nightstand next to his bed. It was a picture of Serenity. He picked it up and smiled. He whispered to himself, "I didn't feel like a dream..."


End file.
